MLPonies
Ponies Ponies are small equines native to the Derplands. Controversial to some, these creatures are loving, kind, and are willing to help out anyone in need. They do not side with evil in any way, shape or form, yet are the victims of pure inmerited hatred by some, for their girly appearance, goofy names, and misunderstood nature. The only evil ponies in existence are the Horrific G3 ponies, and Blanks. These are free to be hunted. Friendship is magic Ponies are a protected Species in the spam forum. Only the Grand Superior Lord of Dragon armies, Knight of the republic, Lord of Ponies, and Head of Species Protection and Fair treatment, Tyrannosaurusrex4444 can repeal the law. This law has no expiration date, no exceptions, and failure to abide by this law will not be tolerated. Best Ponies There are a number of best ponies. These Ponies are (In no particular order) #Scootaloo #Fluttershy #Vinyl Scratch #Derpy Hooves #Rainbow Dash #Sweetie Belle #Applebloom #Princess Luna. #Octavia #Pinkie Pie #Spitfire #Sir Fancypants #Spike #Applejack #Twlight Sparkle #Rarity #Dr. Whooves #Flabbledap #Discord #Princess Cadence These Ponies are all 20% cooler than the rest. Yall just been FIREFAN'D The Conflict (Pro-Pony side) There is a strong conflict between Pro-Ponies, and Anti Ponies. Here are their Arguments. Anti Ponies: They Steal and eat the Wallabies Muffins Pro Ponies: Tis a Lie! Thy Wallabies muffins are whole and Ungobbled. This anti Pony argument has been proven a lie, as Ponies have been documented more than once, sharing muffins with Wallabies. Anti Ponies: '''They are for little girls. '''Pro Ponies: '''Watch an (Entire) episode, and you'll see how invalid your argument is. '''Anti Ponies: '''Ponies are cannibals '''Pro Ponies: '''No.... The Blanks are cannibals. Not Ponies. Representants of the Pro-Pony side (based on the actions in the spam forum, not based on radicalness): Tyrannosaurusrex4444, Firefan6, Acinonyx Jubatus, The J.Ster The Conflict (Anti-Pony Side) '''Anti Ponies: '''The ponies are vile things that theaten the existence of wallabies, horkers, whistle walruses and other awesome things by STEALING and EATING their muffinz! To quote Sheather888: "Stupid ponies. Wallabies need muffins way more than commercialized pink horses with over exaggerated feminine eyes and pretty hair!" '''Anti Ponies: Technically the ponies have been banned by Sir Fluffy Raptor. 'Pro Ponies: '''But only Tyrannosaurusrex4444 has the right to ban them. '''Anti Ponies: '''But TEB proved that TR2 DID ban ponies by quoting him doing so. Ponies have been outlawed. Period. '''Anti Ponies: '''So called "Bronies" usually break the peace by spamming ponies everywhere. '''Pro-Ponies: '''No we don't. *posts pictures of MLP all over the unrelated topic* '''Anti-Ponies: '... Representants of the Anti-Pony side (based on the actions in the spam forum, not based on radicalness): The Enraged Balaur (and all his split personalities), Fluffy Raptor, BlitzCroc, Sheather888 Peace Ponies shall return to the Province of Bronyland, administrated by TR4444, at the Southeastern part of the Derplands. They shall be allowed to visit the rest of the Derplands with my authorization, but not to mass migrate. Those who break that law will be disguised as cows and turned into Lasagne. - His Derpiness, Sir Lord Crookedjaw Brony' shall not be outlawed. It is a law that cannot be changed, along with the Pony Protection act of 2013 Category:Allegiance: Derplands Category:Pony Category:Brony Category:Film Category:MLP Category:Mammal Category:Equidae Category:Prarie Biome Category:Sapient Category:DerpRace